Teen Wolf: Historia de Oro y Plata
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Nueva temporada! En el verano mas caluroso que se pueda recordar, el circo ha llegado a la ciudad ¿pero quien o que está a cargo? ¿Y quien es esa chica que ha dejado a Scott sin habla?
**
TEEN WOLF - HISTORIA DE ORO Y PLATA**

 **IMPORTANTE: Esta historia se puede poner como una temporada alternativa pero vendría siendo post temporada 3.  
**

 **Parte 1: Un caluroso verano**

 **[COMISARIA]**

Una mañana tranquila, inusualmente tranquila para el Sheriff Stilinski quien se movía en su oficina buscando que hacer. El verano había llegado con una ola de calor de aquellas y lamentablemente el aire acondicionado se había roto, para empeorar la situación, el mecánico prometió llegar al día siguiente ya que tenía la agenda ocupada.

\- ¿Señor, le sucede algo? – Jordan Parrish, como siempre tan correcto, se acercó a su puerta preocupado – Le veo nervioso.

\- Es porque estoy nervioso, maldición. Me he acostumbrado a los desastres en este pueblo durante tanto tiempo que ahora con la calma, todo se ha puesto demasiado monótono. Odio admitirlo, y pobre de ti que se lo digas a Scott o a mi hijo, pero necesito un poco de acción sobrenatural –

Parrish se rio y le pasó una bolsa con hielo

\- Creo que el calor lo tiene delirando, haré como que no he escuchado eso. La bolsa es para que se refresque, señor. –

\- ¿Y tú como estás tan tranquilo con este calor? – El sheriff se puso la bolsa en la frente y dio un largo suspiro – Oh, como necesitaba esto.

\- Bueno – respondió calmadamente el chico – estoy bastante acostumbrado debido a mi época en Afganistan –

\- Ya, ándate, tu sonrisa perfecta y tu calma hacen que me den ganas de golpearte, busca que hacer y sal a patrullar - 

\- A la orden –

Jordan salió de la habitación y se dirigió al estacionamiento dejando a Stilinski metido en su caluroso delirio.

\- Pero aun así… - se dijo en voz baja – esta inusual calma no durará mucho, lo se -

 **[LEJOS DE AHÍ, EN LA CARRETERA]**

Una caravana de autos y remolques avanzan, no van muy rápido por lo que los autos los pasan sin problema. El vehículo que va más adelante hace una señal y se detienen a un costado. De este sale un hombre ya anciano, con una barba blanca que le llega al pecho, es delgado y usa lentes oscuros, lleva jeans y una camisa de color negra.  
Quien iba segundo en la caravana sale de su auto, es un hombre corpulento, no tiene cabello pero si una barba descuidada que se nota que no ha sido afeitada en días.

\- Señor ¿sucede algo que nos detenemos aquí?-

El líder lo ve, sonríe y le señala un cartel que está a unos metros pero visible.

[BEACON HILLS, 50 kilometros]

\- Ya veo – el hombre corpulento también sonríe – por fin estamos llegando ¿ahí nos instalaremos?-

Este asiente con la cabeza, se dirige a su auto y saca una botella con agua, bebe unos segundos y finalmente carraspea para hablar.

\- Sí Joan, aquí nos instalaremos una temporada, espero que una larga temporada – un pequeño silencio – Dile a los demás que partiremos ahora mismo, que llegaremos a la ciudad en la tarde pero que ya mañana en la mañana comenzaremos a instalar todo –

El hombre corpulento se fue obedeciendo las órdenes, el anciano volvió a mirar el cartel. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar de color violeta, vuelve a su auto y comienza a manejar de nuevo.

[BEACON HILLS]

La manada se encuentra en una heladería, mientras Lydia y Stiles están haciendo los pedidos para los demás, Scott y Malia están sentados cerca de un ventilador.

\- Me estoy muriendo! – El joven Alfa lleva una polera de color roja sin mangas y shorts – Este calor no es natural, Malia –

\- ¿Y desde cuando ha sido natural? – La Coyote estaba sentada, parecía intranquila mientras miraba a su novio con su amiga haciendo los pedidos – Yo estoy acostumbrada, soy un coyote ¿recuerdas? -

\- Sí, pero de todas formas. Algo de calor debes sentir, y eres una mujer-coyote, no eres un animal al 100… ¿y qué te pasa hoy? Te veo muy distraída – el chico dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

\- No me pasa nada, Scott – le respondió cortante

\- Malia, sé que fuera de las locuras que nos suceden y afrontamos como manada, no compartimos mucho, y esta es una perfecta ocasión para ello. Dime que te sucede –

La chica coyote suspiró, volvió su vista a Scott, él se percató por su aroma que parecía triste, que dudaba de algo.

\- Es Stiles – le respondió – O sea soy yo, o no sé, puede que sean ideas mías – suspiró – Tu sabes que como coyote cuando tenemos una pareja es para toda la vida ¿no? (medio coyote, le respondió) como sea, Stiles es humano, salvo lo del Nogitsune, nunca ha tenido una transformación, no ha sido lobo, no ha sido Kitsune, no ha sido coyote ni ninguna otra raza. Es un humano, y sabes que los humanos pueden cambiar de pareja sin problema –

Scott le sonrió, tocó su mano en señal de apoyo, Malia se sobresaltó por el gesto pero de inmediato entendió que no era con dobles intenciones.

\- Hey, Stiles está loco por ti –

\- ¿Y Lydia? ¿Qué hay de ella? Sé que antes que yo llegara él estaba loco por ella, lo estuvo durante años ¿estoy compitiendo por el afecto? Yo sé que aunque ella no lo diga y lo percibo en el aire, lo percibo en el aroma cuando estamos todos, sé que ella ha comenzado a quererlo.-

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él? -

La chica coyote sonrió, Scott supuso que era una afirmación a su pregunta. Al poco rato llegaron los demás a sentarse con el pedido.

\- Oh si, helado, te amo y nunca me abandones – Stiles saboreaba y hablaba como si estuviera poseído. Luego miró a sus amigos - ¿Qué? ¡Este calor me tiene cabreado y necesito un poco de frío en mí cuerpo! -

Mientras sus amigos saboreaban sus helados, Scott se distrajo cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, sus ojos se posaron ante el esbelto cuerpo de una chica de cabello rojo que entraba, llevaba una camisa a cuadros, unos shorts cortísimos y unas gafas de sol.

Desde que Kira se marchó, él no había tenido tiempo (o no había querido) de fijarse en otras chicas, se había concentrado en defender Beacon Hills de las criaturas sobrenaturales, de los Dread Doctors, de la Loba, de una invasión de hombres topo (sí, sucedió), de una casi guerra de manadas de lobos en el bosque. Se había preocupado tanto de los otros que se había dejado estar en lo sentimental.  
Al ver a esa chica entrar, su mente le trajo escenas con Kira y luego con Allison. Comenzó a sonrojarse sintiéndose culpable, como si traicionara la memoria y al amor que tuvo por ellas.

\- ¿Scott? – La voz de Stiles lo sacó de su distracción – Te preguntaba si te vas a comer tu helado, no has probado nada –

\- ¿Qué? Ah, oh si, lo haré –

La manada se percató de que su líder estaba mirando a la entrada, se dieron vuelta y se percataron de la estupenda pelirroja que estaba en la caja pidiendo algo.

\- Scott, no seas estúpido y ve ahora – Lydia lo animó –

\- No me importaría que esa chica sea malvada – El comentario de Stiles hizo que Malia lo golpeara en el hombro – ¡Ouch! ¡No era en serio!

Sin pensarlo, se levantó y se acercó a la caja

\- Hey – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

La pelirroja se volteó a verlo, llevaba unos ojos verdes casi como si fuesen gemas, tenía muchas pecas en el rostro, Scott se sentía en el cielo.

\- Hola – le respondió amablemente – vengo con el circo

\- ¿El circo? -

\- Sí, acabamos de llegar, pero este calor es tan insoportable que apenas entramos me vine directo hacia acá – La chica le hablaba con tal naturalidad que Scott estaba sonrojado. El pedido llegó y ella se dirigió a la puerta

\- ¡Espera! – Scott casi le toma su mano pero no se atrevió, no sabía la razón - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Danielle –

\- Scott –

\- Un placer conocerte Scott, ojalá vengas a la función de mañana de inauguración -

La chica se fue dejando al joven Alfa confundido.  
La mesa de sus amigos comenzó a vitorear molestándolo

\- Ya cállense – respondió molesto – Stiles no te comas mi helado

Liam salió del baño, vio a sus amigos molestando a Scott

\- ¿De qué me perdí? -

CONTINUARÁ  
 **Todo review es bienvenido, es primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie, comencé a verla hace casi un mes y estoy ya terminándola.**


End file.
